


Nurse Maid

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one other than Bucky is willing or able to push Steve around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/21656877019/bucky-can-see-the-exhaustion-written-in-the-set-of).

Bucky can see the exhaustion written in the set of Steve’s shoulders and the darkness under his eyes. He can’t remember when he last saw Steve sleeping. The serum might have made him stronger, faster and tougher, but it didn’t make him into a robot. Even superheroes need to rest.

Bucky approaches him at the bar, resting his hands on his waist and then leaning his chin against Steve’s shoulder. It’s only because Steve is sitting that he can do this. At his new, improved height, he easily towers over Bucky.

“You need to get some sleep,” Bucky says. “You’re no use to SHIELD if you’re exhausted.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he insists. “I have coffee.”

Bucky looks dubiously at the black liquid in Steve’s cup. It looks like tar. “Does that stuff even affect you?”

“I have no idea. At this point, I’m willing to try anything,” Steve confesses. “There’s going to be another attack soon. We’ve had three hours.”

The attacks on the base have been coming thick and fast. They’ve rarely had more than an hour or two to catch their breath. This long break of three hours has felt like a vacation. Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, and presses a kiss against his cheekbone. “Come to bed,” he urges. “I’ll wake you if the world starts ending.”

Steve gives him his patented stare of disapproval, the one that implies that the fate of the world is not a joking matter. Bucky only grins. If the world is ending, he is sure as hell going to laugh while it does. It would be just his luck to be ressurected only to watch the world burn.

“Steve…” He sighs and gives a good tug at Steve’s shoulders. He has more chance of pulling a train than of pushing Steve around, but Steve turns around for him. Brute strength means little when willpower is involved. “Will you listen to me? I’m worried about you.”

“Bucky, I’m - “

“If you say you’re fine I will find a way to physically strap you down to the bed,” Bucky says. He cracks a grin and takes hold of Steve’s hands, pulling him to his feet and then leading him out of the bar. SHIELD agents are scattered around the room, nursing their own drinks, but no one gives them even a second glance. At this point, maybe seeing Captain America being man-handled around by Bucky is a regular sight. “Trust me.”

Steve’s hands clasp hold of him, large and warm. “I always do,” Steve reminds him.

It’s hard to argue with that.


End file.
